


Paper

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Just a short drabble where Arin gets hit on.





	Paper

"Yo, this guy just game me his number" Arin says casually as he gets into the car.

"Uh-what?" Dan sputters.

Arin had pulled over to get snacks on the way to the office. He hadn't been long but apparently it had been quite eventful.

"Yeah, look" Arin shows Dan the slip of paper the cashier had scribbled on when he wasn't looking. A cute guy just hit on him. Nice.

Dan laughs with no real humor but Arin doesn't really notice.

"You gonna call him?" Dan asks.

"I'm always down for some b hole action" Arin says brightly.

Dan cackles but it dies off as he sees Arin fold the paper between his fingers and pocket it.

They get past a few spot lights until Dan asks the question he is begging to be answered.

"Are you really? Gonna hit him up, I mean"

"Yeah" Arin shrugs.

That answer was no where near satisfying.

"... Didn't know you swung that way" Dan said casually, under his breathe.

"Really? You of all people should've seen it quite obviously Dan" Arin says, a little confusion in his voice.

Dan says nothing at all. He really, simply, has nothing to say.

Arin turns to him, puzzled but reserved.

"Your like... cool, right?"

"Oh- Yeah! of course, dude" Dan says quickly.

Silence drags on.

It was an interesting thought cloud brewing in Dan's mind. Something didn't sit right. He felt... jealous. Of a stranger.

That's the thing isn't it though? A stranger. Dan always thought that if Arin was honestly even a little gay that he'd be all over Dan. Kinda just like... what the fuck.

Since when was he on this high horse? When did he get up here. Practically flirt with him and send him mix signals for years but when a random dude slips Arin his number, he's game? 

What? Is he not hot enough? How hot this guy? What did he have that Dan didn't? Arin knows nothing about him!.

"I'm sure guys have hit on you before" Dan says.

How have I never heard of this, Dan doesn't say.

"Not really" Arin says again in that overly casual tone.

Dan stares at him, again dissatisfied. He swallows then looks straight ahead.  
He hates to say it because maybe he thinks too much or himself or doesn't want to seem like he thinks Arin just comes on to every person of the same sex he meets.

"How come you never tried anything with me?" 

"Since when did you stop being straight?" Arin says quickly without thinking. To his credit though, he does seems to still when he realizes how blunt that sounded.

It shut Dan right up.

The rest of the drive is silent. When they arrive, Dan gets out and inside the building without a word. Arin stays back for a minute. He takes out the slip of paper, looking once at where Dan sat a mere minute ago and then back to the paper. He folds it up and throws it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ✴


End file.
